


if you need to, keep time on me

by brookeluvsdogs



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: I just started typing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, there is quite genuinely no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeluvsdogs/pseuds/brookeluvsdogs
Summary: “Are you gonna kiss me or just keep standing there?”
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Valentine's Day





	if you need to, keep time on me

**Author's Note:**

> brooke writes something that isn't a modern AU? it's more likely than you think!

Valentine’s Day stretched before Collins in sprawling fields of green, a picture-perfect blue pool of glistening water, and a beautiful man sitting under the welcoming branches of an ancient oak tree.

Not twenty minutes before, he had sat drumming his fingers on the wooden surface of a mess hall dining table. The annoying beat earning him a few withering looks and a slap around the ears. He brushed off his fellow pilots with a shallow laugh, turning his thoughts back to Farrier in a second. He kept tapping away with his eyes on the clock, counting down the milliseconds until he could make his excuses and bolt.

It wasn’t that Collins’ didn’t appreciate the kitchen’s Valentine’s morning tea they had put on for the boys. But all he could think about was the winter sun filtering through the old branches and the way they would dapple his lover’s face. So, when the clock hit eleven he was out of there, only half catching the thrown out well wishes from his mates he’d left in the dust.

It would take him five minutes to the RAF base gates, another ten to the back gate of the neighbouring farm, the last five to stumble across stock tracks in the hills until he got to the pond where he knew Farrier would be waiting. The last leg of the trip was the worst. Collins had to navigate the uneven ground, divotted and weathered from years of livestock, at an ankle breaking pace. In the end, it only took him three of the anticipated five minutes. Although he couldn’t know that for sure – his wrist watch had found itself lonely in a rugby field when Collins had last gone home.

Collins breached the last hill and grinned at the familiar landscape, one that still took his breath a little each time he saw it. The small slope led down to the pond in the centre of the valley; fringed with all sorts of beautiful, old foliage and rippling lightly in the same breeze that shifted through his hair. He took a moment to take it all in and then drew his gaze to Farrier’s preferred spot – at the base of the tallest oak tree. Sure enough, a little figure lay on the shaded grass. Collins could make out the bunched jumper beneath his head and the book that lay across his face, shielding the man’s eyes from the bright sun.

He took his time making his way over, savoring the fact he could observe Farrier without his knowledge. Collins could tell he was asleep despite the paperback covering his features. The slow, even rise and fall of his chest a sure indication of his state of consciousness. His shirt had come untucked on one side and the breeze lifted the edge so Collins could see that tanned strip of lower stomach and - with a hitched breath - increased his speed.

When he reached Farrier, he hesitated a little – torn about waking the man from his slumber. However, his mind was made up for him when a grumble came from under the book. 

“Are you gonna kiss me or just keep standing there?” Farrier lifted the book from his face, replacing it with his hand to shade his eyes. Collins blushed at the knowing smile that tugged at the corners of the brunet’s mouth.

Farrier sat up on his elbows to meet Collins as he leant down to kiss him; once on the cheek, once on the nose, once on the other cheek and finally, slowly, to press their lips together. Chaste and tender, a warmth to combat the winters’ chill. A smooth tone of content rumbled from Farrier’s throat, down Collins’ spine as the kiss deepened ever so slightly.

And then Collins pulled away, flopping on the grass next to his lover; heart pounding from his walk and the thrill of such a gentle kiss. Both men turned to face each other, gazing through blades of grass, Farrier reaching to brush the strands of hair threatening the blond’s vision.

“Do you know what day it is?” he hummed, twisting his fingers through Collins’ in the space between them.

“Tuesday,” Collins grinned at Farrier’s pained expression before bringing their linked hands to his mouth, kissing the other man’s knuckles. “Valentine’s Day, of course I do.”

“I got you something,” Farrier sat up and reached into the satchel that sat beside him. Collins hadn’t noticed it before, but its place didn’t surprise him; it was never far from its owner. From out of it he pulled a plain, square box wrapped in a ribbon and offered it to its recipient.

Collins took it with a thank you, the small weight settling in his hands. Gently, he pulled the ribbon until it came away neatly and lifted the lid of the blue box. Inside, sitting on a felt cushion, was the most gorgeous wristwatch Collins had ever seen. He sat startled, mouth gaping slightly – trying to push out any semblance of a ‘thanks’ that would be enough for such a beautiful gift.

“Do you not like it?” Collins looked up to find Farrier’s brow creased in concern. “I can take I back if yo-.”

“No!” Collins almost shouted to stop the stream of insecurity from his partner’s mouth. He quickly moved to put it on, scrambling words as he did so. The worry melting into relief on Farrier’s face as he smiled, a smile that reached all the way to his eyes, the corners crinkling slightly. He helped Collins latch the watch, the latter holding it up, so they could admire it.

“I love it, it’s beautiful, I just- I have no idea how to thank you,” Collins said, noting how sat so perfectly it in the empty spot his old missing timepiece had sat before.

There was a glint in his eyes when Farrier spoke next, “I can think of a few ways.”

And with that he tugged on Collins shirt collar to pull him close – both men smiling into the kiss that followed. It was deeper than the last, a little more hungry, still sweet.

They stayed in more or less the same spot for the rest of the afternoon. Farrier read aloud for a bit in the sun, which was getting warmer by the minute, the blond’s head heavy where it lay on his chest. Both found themselves perfectly content as Collins fell asleep and Farrier’s voice tapered off back into his own head. Only making their way back to the RAF base when the sun made her descent behind the hills.

Later, back in Farrier’s room, they sat twisted in the armchair. The fire burned to stave of the bitter cold – the sunset taking the illusion of any sort of warmth with it. Collins took the tissue paper bundle from his pocket and handed to Farrier. In the layers of paper sat the smallest wind-up plane, all its details engraved into the silver metal. It skittered over his palm with a little whirring noise, completely attention consuming.

The pair wished each other a final ‘happy Valentine’s’- shared a final kiss- before Collins went back to his own room. Both sleeping in peaceful content, ready to face the real world again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: eggsyjpg  
> sry for any grammar/spelling errors, I simply do not have a brain xo


End file.
